


A Powerful Recruit

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Olivier calls a new, troublesome recruit into her office and things quickly take a turn in his favor.
Kudos: 16





	A Powerful Recruit

It was always a pain for Olivier when a new recruit made their way into her fortress and started to stirr up trouble. It was one of the few things that the Armstrong woman hated more than sniveling men that looked down on her lead just because she was a woman. But that reason was exactly why she was sitting at her desk in her office, waiting on her newest recruit, hoping to teach him a lesson and make him calm himself instead of causing more of a racket. When the door to her office opened, Olivier’s lips curled into a faded smile.   
  
“Took you longer than I thought it would to make your way here. That better not become routine if you’re called in here again.” Her intimidating tone that riddled her voice was in full force as she watched the new recruit sit down across from her desk with a smile on his face. “Let’s skip to the point so you can get back to work. I called you in here to make an example of you. To show others just what happens to those that think they can rule in here while I’m around.” Olivier stood up from her desk and made her way across from it so that she was standing next to the recruit while she spoke, ready to make him an example that would put even the prisoners that she condemned in here in their place.

However, the moment that she placed her hand on her desk instead of the blade that she always kept at her side, Olivier found herself quickly and forcefully pinned down to her desk. Before she had time to react, the recruit’s hands were darting along her body. One hand went right for her neck while the other moved toward her sword to get it away from her. But she wasn’t able to reach it in time before the recruit grabbed onto the hilt and snatched it away from her hip, leaving her without a weapon to fight back.

Of course, Olivier Armstrong wasn’t the kind of woman that would only use a weapon to fight someone with. She was a woman trained in hand-to-hand combat that knew her way around several losing situations. And once she realized that her blade was fully out of reach, she quickly adjusted her movement to try and grab the recruit around the neck. Unfortunately, as she started to move, the grip around her own throat grew tighter and tighter the closer she got to her target. And before she could actually reach his neck, the recruit grabbed onto her wrist and slammed it into her stomach. Just hard enough to make Olivier gasp and grit her teeth from the impact. “You really think that you’re some tough shit, don’t you?”   
  
A confident smile graced Olivier’s lips as she continued to struggle against the man that was now pinning her down onto her desk. Luckily, as she struggled against him, she started to make her way toward the edge of the desk, her rear end eventually slipping off of it and allowing her a little bit of room in the recruit’s grasp. Unfortunately, that room only lasted for a moment before the troublesome recruit let go of her neck and grabbed onto the top of her head.

Before she was able to move out of his grip, Olivier felt herself get pulled back and pinned against the front of her desk while on her knees. But she couldn’t get up in time before the young man pressed his foot against her knee to keep her in place on the floor. She could fight as hard as she wanted out of this man’s grip, but the more she moved, the tighter and rougher his grip got on her body. Not that she minded that fact when she tried to reach for her blade once again as it sat on the floor.

However, before she could reach more than a few inches, Olivier heard the very familiar sound of a zipper moving just inches away from her face. Her blue eyes quickly darted to see just what was going on, only to end up watching as a hard cock sprung free from the recruit’s pants. And a moment later, Olivier felt that hard member slapping down against her face and making her freeze on the spot. Not out of pain or surprise that someone had the gall to do something like this to her.

But instead, she froze because of the heavy and rotten scent of musk that filled her nostrils when the recruit slapped her with his shaft. The heavy and pungent scent kept her in place and in a daze long enough for the young man to grab onto both of her wrists and hold them on the top of the desk while she sat on the side of it. And when she snapped back into reality, Olivier couldn’t bring herself to do anything as she looked up at the smiling recruit. “What’s that smirk for? You think you’re top dog just because you got me on the ground? If that’s the case, then you’re even more useless under my command than I would’ve-”   
  
Before she could finish her thought, Olivier’s suddenly became stuffed with the cock that just slapped down against her face. And, much to her displeasure, the taste that followed it matched the scent that stained her nostrils and her mind perfectly. But instead of the young man thrusting into her right away like she expected him to, he stayed still, letting his cock rest in her mouth and making her taste his throbbing member while tightly holding on to her golden locks. She glared at the recruit that dared to do this to her while experiencing the near rancid taste that coated her tongue.

Of course, as soon as she opened her mouth a little bit to try and bite down on the cock that was forced into her mouth, it started to push deeper into her mouth and even into her throat. One slow, deliberate, and unhesitating thrust filled Olivier’s mouth with each and every inch of her new recruit’s musky cock. And she couldn’t fight against it with both of her hands pinned to the top of the desk, her sword halfway across the room, and her legs pinned down underneath the recruit’s foot.   
  
One thrust led to another, and then a second led to a third. And before Olivier found the will to bite down on the shaft that was plunging deep into her mouth, the recruit was already starting to facefuck her like her mouth was just a toy for him to fill. Each and every thrust coated her tastebuds in the near rancid flavor that started to fill her mind. And every time she tried to move her head in any direction, the recruit’s grip only got tighter and pinned the back of her head back against her desk.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the recruit hadn’t shown off all of his strength so far before she called him in here. Because each thrust that filled Olivier’s mouth was stronger than the last, leaving her coughing and gagging around the member in only a few moments with just how quickly and roughly he thrusted into her. And it went to show her just how much stronger than her that he was when he let go of her head and she didn’t fight back against what he was doing. She didn’t bite down on his cock, she didn’t pull her head away from him, and she didn’t struggle against her grip. Instead, Olivier simply watched the recruit’s hand as he dropped his pants and allowed his balls to slap against her chin with each thrust now.

Of course, with his pants down around his ankles, Olivier was forced to smell that same heavy scent of his musk now that his crotch was fully exposed to her. And the scent that filled her nose only accentuated the taste that coated her tongue with each thrust. Even when he pushed his hips forward enough to jam every single inch of his shaft into her throat, she couldn’t shake the vile combination of senses that started to wash over her mind. And it only got worse with each and every thrust that he made. Especially once he brought his hand back to the top of her head and stopped moving his hips, forcing her head up and down his shaft now and making her work to get him off.

Which is exactly what she unintentionally did as she pressed her tongue against the underside of his member, hoping to only let the tip of her tongue suffer through the flavor that was coating her tastebuds. However, she didn’t quite get a say in the matter when the recruit started to move her up and down his shaft at an even faster pace, jamming every inch of his member into her throat and forcing Olivier to look down toward the ground just so she could feel how far it reached into her neck.

She closed her eyes as she tried to think of a way out of this situation, wanting to think of a way to kill the man after he violated her. However, the only thing that came to her mind was the musk that now officially stained her sense of smell and the taste of his cock that had stained her sense of taste. And Olivier was left to open her eyes and watch as the man simply smiled down to her and chuckled as a result of her struggle starting to come to an end.

But just as she was about to accept that he had her beat for now, and act when she had the next chance, Olivier felt the thick shaft that filled her mouth throb and twitch against her tongue and in her neck. Her eyes went wide when she realized that the throbbing and twitching was the recruit about to erupt inside of her mouth. Something that she wanted to avoid at all costs, even if she didn’t get a say in what was going to happen. Her blue eyes drifted up along his body and glared at him as the throbbing and twitching only intensified, leaving her to believe that the aggressive look she was giving him was only turning him on even more.

Of course, her thought was only confirmed when the recruit slammed his hips against her face as hard as he could a moment later. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of Olivier’s mouth, erupting and allowing his semen to splatter against her tongue and into her throat. And she wasn’t able to fight against him as her tastebuds were coated with the bitter flavor of his semen suddenly coating the inside of her mouth. As more and more of his spunk filled her mouth, the sheer amount that filled her reaching the point where it spilled out of the corner of her mouth, Olivier continued to glare at the man that used her mouth as if it was a toy for his own pleasure.

However, when the new recruit didn’t move her hips, Olivier quickly came to the realization that he didn’t plan to move from where he was until she swallowed down his cum. Even as some of it dripped down her throat and into her stomach, her blue eyes fluttered shut when she realized that she was slowly being defeated by the man. She swallowed down each and every drop of his seed that he filled her mouth with, gagging quietly around his shaft as some of it dripped out from the corner of her lips and down her chin.

Before she bothered to open her eyes again, Olivier found herself hoisted up off of the ground and suddenly pinned to her desk just like when this confrontation first started. Unfortunately, when she was pinned down this time, the general couldn’t find it in herself to fight back against the man. Not only was her mind still swimming with the scent and flavor of his musk and cum respectively, but the energy that she had when he walked in had been drained from her as well when she had to swallow down his spunk. So, instead of fighting back when he ripped her uniform open to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra, Olivier stayed quiet and let him do what he wanted.

Even when he let go of her hands and reached down to pull down her military pants, she didn’t fight back. Olivier stayed still on her desk when she realized that this man wasn’t only aware of his strength, but that he had purposefully only shown a portion of it before getting cocky enough to get called in here. And now that he was here? His full strength could easily squash the power that she had if he wanted. The way he gripped onto her hair and her wrists was a clear indication of that. And it certainly showed when he yanked down her pants and simply tore them completely off of her body like the fabric was wet paper.

A soft groan escaped Oliver when she felt her bare body be fully exposed to the man now, her coat resting against the desk and covering it while her breasts, slender frame, and crotch were exposed to the man that just raped her mouth. As she opened her mouth to tell the man off for getting the chance to use her mouth and make her swallow his seed, the only thing that left Olivier’s lips was the sound of a shrill and shameful moan. In an instant, every inch of the man’s still-hard shaft plunged into her pussy and started to stretch out her inner walls.

But she couldn’t do a thing about it as he grabbed onto her neck once again and started to choke her, leaving Olivier without a clear source of oxygen as he started to thrust his hips into her own. In the same vein that he fucked her mouth like it was just a toy for his pleasure, he was treating her pussy the same way. And as much as she continued to glare at him, the general didn’t say a word. Not when she knew that her breath was at stake as long as he wanted a firm hand around her neck.

Of course, not speaking didn’t stop Olivier from feeling each and every thrust that stuffed her pussy. She was forced to stay flat on her desk while this recruit hammered his shaft into her cunt as hard and as fast as he could, gritting her teeth to keep herself from being choked out as his grip on her neck only got tighter by the moment. However, each and every thrust that the recruit made forced the general to feel a wave of pleasure and pain that increased with each thrust he made. Over and over again, pain and pleasure rushed through her body as she stayed quiet while her recruit fucked her on her desk.

Though, instead of letting the recruit have the satisfaction of knowing that he was bringing her pleasure thanks to just how well his shaft stretched her inner walls, Olivier bit her lower lip to keep herself quiet. Moans, whines, and grunts muffled against her lips as she did her best to keep this man from getting part of what he wanted out of her. Even as he let go of her neck and slapped her hard enough to make the cum that drooled onto her chin fly onto the coat that covered her desk, Olivier kept herself as quiet as she could. Though, that did allow her to take a much-needed breath through her nostrils. Not that it lasted long before he grabbed onto her neck once again, gripping it even tighter and making sure that she couldn’t get any air into her lungs.

However, much to her surprise, when the recruit grabbed onto her neck, Olivier felt the shaft inside of her throb even harder and feel like it was bigger inside of her than it was before. Her inner walls clamped down around that shaft as she was being choked hard enough to fully cut off her air supply. But, not even a moment after she realized that she was turned on by being choked as hard as she was, Olivier felt the recruit pull out of her pussy and slap his cock down against her pussy.

In an instant, he started to quickly grind his cock against her pussy, forcing the tip to drag against her clit. Pleasure washed over her body like a tsunami in that instant, forcing the angry glare that she had turn into a look that mixed pleasure and disdain perfectly well. Not that it stayed on her face for more than a moment before the recruit grunted and came. Rope after rope of his heated spunk splattered along Olivier’s toned stomach, reaching up toward her breasts and coating them in his semen as well.

A quiet and dismissive breath left Olivier through her nostrils when the man pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy once again, acting like he was going to penetrate her but not actually making the move to do so. Instead, she saw that he was looking at her with an expectant look in his eyes, making the only lustful gaze that filled her own fade away for a moment. “What is it, recruit? Got something you want to say before you keep violating me?”   
  
However, before she got an answer from him, Olivier felt what little resistance she had starting to fade away. Not from the way he looked at her or from the way he had covered her body in his cum. But simply due to the fact that pleasure still coursed through her body and the feeling of his cock pressing against her cunt in such a teasing way was enough to make her want more. And it came to a head when the recruit thrust back into her once again, looking her dead in the eyes while his cock sank into her pussy.

Feeling inch after inch of his shaft that was still somehow hard push back inside of her made Olivier’s resistance fully fade away. A deep and blissful moan erupted from her lips when she felt his hips connect with her own, a mind-numbing orgasm rushing through her body in that same moment. Her inner walls clamped down tightly around his shaft when she came, her heated moan filling the air around them as her pussy was stuffed full for a second time. And as he started to pull his hips back away from her, Olivier couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling back too far.

She didn’t know just why she was allowing him to get away with doing something like this. But she couldn’t think of a reason to keep him from cumming inside of her this time when he fucked her. And Olivier didn’t have a care in the world as he started to steadily rock his hips back and forth, as if he was trying to get used to the feeling of her legs holding on tightly to his waist. Her lips curled into a blissful smile when he started to pick up the pace after a moment, looking into her blue eyes once again and seeing that her look of disdain had vanished and was replaced with one of just pure lust.

A loud and shameless moan spilled from Olivier’s lips when the new recruit started to fuck her like he really meant it. Instead of having a slow and steady pace to work himself into a rhythm, the feeling of this troublesome recruit thrusting into her with a pace unlike anything she had ever felt before was more than enough to make her moan out for him. Each and every time she felt his cock plunge into her pussy deep enough for his tip to kiss the entrance to her womb, a shameless moan escaped Olivier. And it didn’t help that, instead of choking her once again, that same firm grip that she felt was now latched on to her breast.

Despite the fact that her luscious mound was covered in the man’s cum, he grabbed onto it like there was nothing else in the world that mattered to him. He had one hand on Olivier’s thigh to keep her from shifting too much from his thrust and the other latched on to her breast, his strong fingers sinking into the soft and wonderful skin of her breast. Of course, that didn’t stop him from watching that look of lust that the general now wore grow needier by the second, causing him to chuckle as he watched her lean her head back.

The moment that Olivier’s head hit her desk, another blissful moan left her. She didn’t know just what it was about this recruit that made her want more of him fucking her. Maybe it was the fact that he had worn her down by fucking her and just didn’t want to stop. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first man under her leadership to take things this far. Maybe it was the simple fact that he was strong enough to pin her down and keep her down when she tried to fight. Olivier didn’t know just what it was that made her moan out in pure bliss with each thrust. But she didn’t exactly care as he picked up the pace once again.

At this point, Olivier’s moans started to spill out from the office and into the hallway just outside, alerting the guards that were posted there just what was happening in here. Not that she cared one bit about who found out or what was going to happen because of it. As long as she could feel the massive member plunging into her pussy over and over again, breaking her mind and causing her to grow more desperate as the seconds passed. She didn’t care about anything in the world outside of this room. Especially when the recruit let go of her breast and brought his hand back to her cheek.

Without any hesitation, his thumb dragged along her lower lip, teasing the general and making her shudder as he continued to thrust into her. After a moment, the young man pushed his thumb into her mouth and Olivier didn’t shy away from wrapping her lips around the thick digit before sucking on it. She had missed her chance to suck the dick that stuffed her neck and filled her stomach with his cum. So, now as her only chance to suck on something before he might leave her alone in her office.

Olivier swirled her tongue around the short digit as she felt him push it deeper into her mouth, gasping when he suddenly pulled it back and pressed his middle finger against her lips instead. Her blue eyes showed a gaze of pure passion and lust that made her regret struggling against the man when he pinned her to the desk. Of course, it didn’t matter anymore. Not when he thrust into her so powerfully and intensely, making her pussy quiver and convulse around his shaft. And especially not when he started to trail his hand down her jawline and her neck toward her breast, leaving her gasping and squirming until his hand latched on to her breast once again.

However, the moment that it did, Olivier heard the recruit grunt above her. Before she could say anything, she locked her ankles around his hips and kept him from pulling out of her. With her lips curling into a lustful smile, she yanked the young man as close to her body as she was able to, making sure that each and every inch of his cock stuffed her once again. Luckily, it was just in time before he came and unloaded inside of her. A sharp, blissful, and ecstatic gasp erupted from Olivier when she felt the first rope of cum blast into her pussy.

Rope after rope of his heated and fertile spunk flooded into her womb and painted her inner walls white, sending her into an orgasm of her own in the same moment. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft as she tried to milk his member of each and every drop of his spunk that she could. Olivier didn’t care about the fact that she was going to end u pregnant with the sheer amount of cum that was being pumped into her womb and her pussy. Not as long as she could get every drop that she wanted from him.

However, even as it crossed her mind that she was going to end up pregnant from this recruit that she wanted to make calm down when he walked in here, Olivier couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Especially when he pulled his cock out of her and she could feel an abundance of his spunk started to drip out of her pussy and onto both her jacket and the edge of the desk. She dragged her tongue along her lips when she noticed just how hard his dick still was. Not only did he have the strength to take down a bear, but it seemed that he also had the stamina to last longer than any man she had ever been with in the past.

Unfortunately, just as her mind started to swim in bliss and leave her without a single care about the mess that her spread legs were making, Olivier was forced to watch as the recruit pulled hip his pants. But not before he slapped his still-hard member against her dripping pussy and splashed a small amount of his cum onto her thighs. “W-Wait… Don’t tell me you’re done…” As she tried to sit up to look at him, the general couldn’t bring herself to sit up very far thanks to the pleasure and lust that still coursed through her after her orgasm.

Instead, she was forced to watch the man that had just broken her mind, body, and spirit to zip up his pants and leave her office with a devious smile on his lips. But not before he stopped and took one more look at her and the damage that he did. Olivier gasped quietly when her arms gave out on her and she flopped back down flat onto her back, hot and heavy breaths leaving her when she heard the door to her office close. Of course, Olivier couldn’t stop herself from smiling as the let the pleasure that she felt wash over her once again. “Maybe he’s not as bad as I thought…”


End file.
